These devices are now commonly sold in stores or commercial establishments also known as “superstores,” in order to satisfy a clientele composed of individuals or professionals. Such being the case, they are commonly the object of shoplifting.
In order to prevent this disadvantage, a rudimentary method has currently been adopted, which consists in “locking down” the tools, as is done for all electronic devices or electrical household appliances such as radios, telephones, etc.
This requires sellers to involve the customer interested in purchasing a tool to prepay for it at a cash register or check-out station before “unlocking” it, upon presentation of the sales slip, so that it can be carried away. The process is therefore bothersome for both the client and the seller.
It may be noted that the problem is the same in warehouses for storing tools.